memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Mirror (episode)
Professor Jennifer Sisko uses Jake to lure Sisko to the "mirror universe" to help the rebels build another starship Defiant. Summary Teaser Jake Sisko is at his usual place on the second floor of the Promenade when Odo walks by. Instinctively, he goes to leave as Odo often did when Nog was around, but Odo doesn't have a problem with just Jake there. Jake dismisses missing Nog that much, but Quark, nearby, says he does miss him a lot and furthermore complains about losing a waiter. Jake leaves to think somewhere else. When he arrives in his quarters, he finds his dad sitting with from the mirror universe. Before being able to think about it, he thinks it might be his mother. Act One Jennifer and Ben quickly explain to Jake, though he's amazed how much she looks and sounds like his mother. Although he knows Jennifer is not his mother, he becomes very affectionate to her. Benjamin is then called to duty, as a Bajoran Minister, Gettor, is anxious to see him. He is forced to leave the two alone. When he returns, he discovers they have left the station, leaving behind a multidimensional transporter device. Sisko tries to follow this trail, accompanied by Major Kira and Chief O'Brien, only to discover the device was programmed to transport him to the mirror universe alone. He finds himself on (which the Terran Rebellion had captured from the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance) and sees , who says Jake is with the professor, but he is not willing to let Sisko go. Some armed guards make the point stick. Act Two In the office, Smiley explains they have built a copy of the based on the data and schematics that Smiley downloaded from Deep Space 9's computers. Like the original, this copy has structural problems, and the rebels need Sisko's help to prepare it for an upcoming battle with the Alliance. Smiley is willing to transport the Siskos back to their universe before the battle begins, but only after the modifications are complete. Benjamin admits the structural integrity field grids needed overhauling, a two-week process. The Alliance attack, however, is expected in four days – likely not enough time. Smiley promises him that, if he doesn't help, he'll either die in the firefight or serve in the Alliance with Jake. Then, enters demanding to know whether Sisko will help them. Smiley says he will, and Bashir immediately punches him, a payback for Sisko's punch earlier. Sisko goes to to find Jake with Jennifer and talking to , mentioning they were friends. Nog can't believe it, but invites him to spend time with one of the women there. Sisko yells for Jake, and Jake admits he wanted to spend time with his mother. Sisko tells him Jennifer is nothing like her, but Jake is unphased. He scolds Jennifer privately for what she did, but Jennifer has the same attitude that Smiley has. They are desperate to fight the Alliance. He agrees to help, but orders her to stay away from Jake, but she says she's unable, as Jake wants to spend all his time with her. Meanwhile, the lead Alliance ship, commanded by Regent , is on its way. He has brought to him, and blames him for the loss of Terok Nor. Garak tries to explain he's not alone in the blame, but Worf is infuriated that he's the only one to escape, implying cowardice. He says he cut his losses while the Intendant pleaded for her life. Worf commits to dealing with the rebels himself, promising Garak will be forced to fight as well. Garak forces enthusiasm, but he is chained and Worf won't release him until the rebels are killed. Act Three Sisko is on the bridge of the Defiant working on various parts and coordinating with Smiley. , after hearing Sisko is back, barges in and slaps him for being intimate with her earlier in order to keep his ruse. He quickly agrees never to try that again when they hear a scream from inside the station. The Intendant is being tortured by Bashir for trying to escape her interrogation. Sisko objects to Bashir continuing to hurt her out of malice, saying just because the Alliance was brutal doesn't mean he needs to be. Bashir orders her taken away, but not before she comments on how fooled she was by Sisko earlier. Word has reached the Alliance ships of the Defiant. Worf is told about the ship, and is angered at the increased effort it will mean for him. Garak suggests increasing their speed, but Worf is rebukes him, still blaming him for the situation. After a long day on the Defiant, he arrives at quarters to find Jennifer with Jake having dinner. Sisko says they need to leave in order to get sleep, and Jake goes to clean up after dinner. Alone with Jennifer, she tries to massage him and remind him she is not the enemy. She says he's done well with Jake, and admits she is enjoying her time with him, the son she will never have. Just then, Smiley enters to inform them the Alliance fleet is now only eight hours away. Act Four To stall for time for the much needed repairs, Bashir and pilot a smaller ship to intercept the Klingon ships. Jennifer approaches Sisko and offers to send Jake back home immediately, even though Sisko has not yet finished the repairs he promised. Sisko agrees that Jake should get home to his universe as quickly as possible. As Jennifer and Jake make their way through the airlock, they are trapped by Intendant . Kira had been captured by the rebels when they took control of the station but was freed by as a thank you for Kira earlier killing and , allowing Nog to inherit the bar. Kira shot Nog to ensure he wouldn't tell anyone that she was heading for Bajor; taking advantage of the rebels' being distracted by the battle against the Alliance, Kira was heading to her ship when she captured Jake and Jennifer. Jennifer agrees to go with Kira to Bajor as long as Jake isn't forced to go; planning to eliminate Jake as she did with Nog, Kira shoots at him, only for Jennifer to jump in front of the blast. Kira spares Jake's life once she realizes that he is Sisko's son. She tells Jake to give his father a message – that Sisko is now in her debt for sparing his son's life, and it is a debt on which she intends to collect. At the suggestion of (who fled Terok Nor and is now kept in chains by the Regent), Worf opts for a faster transfer and arrives on the second day of repairs, while the Defiant s modifications are barely installed. Sisko then resolves to command the Defiant himself, which Smiley gladly accepts. In battle, the Defiant makes quick work of the smaller Klingon Birds-of-Prey and inflicts heavy damage on the larger cruisers. Although the small Defiant is heavily outgunned by the Regent's flagship, under the piloting of Captain Sisko the Rebel ship inflicts major damage on the massive warship while avoiding most return fire. The small ship commanded by Bashir and Dax arrives just in time to assist the Defiant in the skirmish, and together the two ships force the Regent's fleet to abandon his goal of taking Terok Nor and retreat from the battlefield. Sisko returns from the battle to find Jake in the infirmary with Jennifer, who is clinging to life. With her last words, Jennifer tells Sisko that she knew they were still connected, to which he responds, "always." Sisko and Jake share an emotional hug, and Sisko suggests that they return home to Deep Space 9. Memorable quotes "You remember Captain Bashir." "Captain?" "Captain Bashir, Captain O'Brien, Captain Sisko. We may not have enough weapons or troops or ships but we have plenty of captains." : - Mirror O'Brien and Sisko "This time, I will deal with the rebels myself." : - Mirror Worf, referencing Darth Vader's line from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope "When we first met, there was a... a connection between us. Now because of what I've done it's gone, isn't it?" "I'm not sure it was real to begin with." : - Mirror Jennifer and Sisko "That Cruiser has us in weapons range. Do we make a run for it?" "We run alright, right at it!" "Ahh! Pattern suicide." : - Mirror O'Brien and Captain Sisko "The Intendant was bad enough! She was irrational, accusatory, unappreciative but at least..." "At least what?" "At least I was able to please her now and then." "You are ''not my type." "''I never said ''I was." : - '''Mirror Garak' while being chained up near Mirror Worf "Terok Nor will soon be ours again! Then you can spend the rest of your life contemplating your failure as you labor alongside the other slaves in the ore processing center!" "It's nice to have something to look forward to." :- Mirror Worf and''' Mirror Garak''' "You know, I bet if we put our... heads together, we could create a little excitement for ourselves." "You sentenced my wife to death." "Isn't that a coincidence? I was hoping you weren't married." : - Intendant Kira and guard "Make it so!" : - Mirror Worf, using one of Jean-Luc Picard's famous lines "Forgive me my Regent, but perhaps the moment has arrived to remove your august presence from the battlefield!" : - Garak (mirror) Background information Production * Director James L. Conway says of the mirror universe, "It's dark and sexy, and there's no subtlety over there." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Each of the actors who portray their mirror universe counterparts in this episode had their own distinct interpretations of the differences between the usual character and the mirror character. The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion lists some of them: :* Nana Visitor says of , "she and Kira are exactly the same person. But the Intendant's ego has been warped, so that everything that Kira would do for her people, The Intendant does for herself. She's self-serving with a capital S!" :* Alexander Siddig says of his mirror universe counterpart, "I want him to be the inverse of Dr. Bashir, like a doppelgänger, the animus to his anima. Bashir wouldn't hurt a fly, but this guy is unstable, difficult, and stupid." :* Colm Meaney says of Smiley, "I picture him as being a bit dirty and scuzzier than the regular O'Brien, just because of what he's had to go through. He's a trickster, and there's something sort of seedy about him. Miles, on the other hand, is straight as an arrow." :* Aron Eisenberg says of , "He was obnoxious and rude, so I played him like an edgy Quark." * Aron Eisenberg, a trained martial artist, did all of his own stunts for this episode. Reception *Rene Echevarria commented "We got great reaction to Worf's character, so he might be the focus of the next "crossover" episode. Just a show filled references. The Jake angle was a great one, realizing that there would be a mirror Jennifer and that he would be drawn there". (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages p 118) *Of the first three mirror universe episodes, Nana Visitor favored "Shattered Mirror". Visitor commented "It was the darkest. I think I found a darker place for her, because of the way they wrote it, and I liked it". ("Introducing the Intendant", ''Star Trek Monthly'', issue 28) Trivia * The mirror universe version of makes his first appearance in this episode. Michael Dorn was originally to appear as Worf in , but he was unable to do so because he was shooting the the final season of Star Trek: The Next Generation at the time. All of his dialogue was given to , and the dialogue that had been intended for Garak was used to create the character of Telok. * is the third Ferengi to die in the mirror universe. was killed by in and was killed by in . * This is the only episode in DS9's mirror universe arc where Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) appears. This episode establishes that Jake was never born in the mirror universe. * Dennis Madalone makes his third appearance as the Terran marauder. We learn he is a widower. * The weapons locker from which Kira gets the phasers in the teaser is a reuse of the prop from which was shot directly before this episode. You can recognize the number 47 on its label. * For this episode's first terrestrial release in the UK, the scene in which Garak is stabbed by Worf was slightly edited. * This episode marks the last on-screen appearance of any incarnation of Jennifer Sisko, and thereby actress Felecia M. Bell. * Prior to the establishment of the history of the televised mirror universe, a mirror version of Worf appeared in the novel Dark Mirror, depicting a mirror universe in which the Terran Empire had survived well into the 24th century with Klingons being one of their many slave races. That version of Worf was a slave aboard the ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-D) in 2367. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 4.10, :This was one of only two volumes of DS9 (the other being 4.12) to receive a , due to the violent scenes in this episode and the preceding one, . *As part of the DS9 Season 4 DVD collection *As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Alternate Realities collection Links and references Starring * Avery Brooks as Captain Sisko Also starring * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Michael Dorn as * Terry Farrell as Lt. Commander Dax and * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko * Colm Meaney as Chief O'Brien and * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Alexander Siddig as * Nana Visitor as Major Kira and Guest stars * Felecia M. Bell as * Aron Eisenberg as * Carlos Carrasco as a Klingon officer Special guest star * Andrew Robinson as Co-stars * James Black as a helmsman * Dennis Madalone as a guard Uncredited co-stars * Leslie Hoffman as a Terran rebel * Mark Lentry as a Starfleet command officer Stunts * Jeff Cadiente as stunt double for Alexander Siddig * J.D. David * Chester E. Tripp III References 47; adrenaline; Alliance Overseer; Bajor (mirror); Breen; chicken à la Sisko; cruiser; ''Defiant'', ISS; ; ; deuterium injector; Emissary of the Prophets; escape shuttle; evasive maneuvers; ; key; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Marani; multi-targeting phaser banks; "Pattern Suicide"; ''Negh'Var'' warship; Promenade; quantum torpedoes; Quark (mirror); Quark's (mirror); raktajino; regent; Regent's flagship; Rom (mirror); sand peas; shrimp creole; Sisko, Benjamin (mirror); Starfleet Academy; structural integrity; SIF; targeting system; Terran raider; ; tyrant; warp shadow External links * * |next= }} de:Der zerbrochene Spiegel es:Shattered Mirror fr:Shattered Mirror (épisode) nl:Shattered Mirror Category:DS9 episodes